


things they do for attention

by sweetchems



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dom Gerard Way, Finger Sucking, Mild Smut, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Other, Praise Kink, gerard has tits and you can take that to mean whatever, its not super important but its there, maybe hes not cis maybe its abo maybe he just has them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: "You can't do that, okay?"Gerard's voice is sweet, level. You'd hardly think he was scolding somebody. His gaze from over his laptop is firm, but he isn't angry exactly.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	things they do for attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> this post brought to you by a certain scene in season one of the boys involving homelander and stillwell, which ry inspired me to do with grant and g. because yknow, mommy g is the best g. so essentially the deal is based on that is grant is like a famous superhero and g is like. their manager.  
> also grant in this is meant to be late 80s/halfway to paradise grant (which if u haven't watched halfway to paradise what are you doing watch it here https://movingimage.nls.uk/film/2323), and i didn't have a specific visual for gerard, aside from that he's a bit older
> 
> EDIT: 11/5/20: grant's pronouns in this work have been edited to align with their current pronouns

"You can't do that, okay?"

Gerard's voice is sweet, level. You'd hardly think he was scolding somebody. His gaze from over his laptop is firm, but he isn't angry exactly.

Shifting their weight from one foot to the other, Grant makes a barely there sound in the back of their throat. "I'm-" They begin hoarsely, only to be cut off. 

" _No_ ," Gerard interrupts them firmly, "I know you wanted attention, but you can't do that, can you? Pulling stunts like that isn't okay, you could get somebody hurt." 

Mouth feeling suddenly like it's filled with sand, Grant tries to swallow. "Attention? You think I'm…." Gerard thinks they're showing off for attention, like some neglected child? That all the extra work they've been doing for the league, as a _hero_ … that it's just to get attention? 

Gerard's lips lift in a tender smile as he plays with the top button of his shirt. The dark silk, red as wine, catches the tiniest bit of the light, the subtle swell of his chest exposed when he lets the button slip open. "Don't do that," He almost coos. "Oblivious isn't the best look on you, baby…. You _know_ you can't be bad, no matter how much you want to impress me, don't you?"

Clearing their throat softly, unsurely, Grant nods. They let their eyes slip shut for a moment, trying to take their mind away from the disappointed, _kind_ look in Gerard's eyes.

Gerard rises from behind his desk, his shoes clicking on the smooth surface of the floor as he makes his way up to Grant. Cradling the strong contour of their cheek in one soft, spidery hand that smells of lavender, he looks up at Grant through dark lashes. "Poor, lonely pet…." He croons, and something warm stirs in Grant's stomach.

His hand slips away slowly after a moment as he trails over to the couch in the office, sinking into the softness and patting the seat beside him invitingly. Grant trails after him like a lost puppy, sinking down onto the couch in almost a mimicry of Gerard's motion before them.

Gerard thumbs over the back of their hand gently, his fingertips soft and his palm warm against Grant's calluses and scars. Before Grant can open their mouth to question what's going on, a gentle hand on their shoulder coaxes them down, their head falling into Gerard's lap.

Fingers card through the tired, warm brown of their hair, and they make a soft noise, confused but not unhappy.

"You have to be good…." Gerard murmurs to them, and touches of heat bloom across their cheeks. "You have to be good for me…."

Gazing at the adjacent wall distantly, Grant lets out a little sigh. Fingers creep toward the line of their jaw, cradling it like they're something delicate, something to be coddled. Gerard turns their head gently, till their nose and lips are closely nestled against the swell of one breast, the tender pink of it cradled by black lace.

"Mmnh…." Grant makes a soft, content noise, pressing their mouth to the lace. Their head feels heavy, and they moan when a thumb takes their jaw, tugging their lips apart slowly to nestle two fingers in the eager cavern of their mouth.

Their hand stretches up weakly to curl around Gerard's wrist when the fingers press a little deeper, rewarding them for laving them with their needy tongue. 

"Good pup…." Gerard coos proudly, and Grant's cock throbs helplessly in their costume, their toes curl in their boots. "I think, in fact… that you deserve…." He slips his free hand up to unclasp the front of his bra, "... a reward… hm?" The soft lace falls away on either side, open beneath his blouse and revealing full, soft breasts and hazy pink nipples, erect in arousal.

Groaning weakly, no fight in their voice, Grant nuzzles into the soft chest now exposed to them. They almost start to tug away from Gerard's fingers, but they can't _bear_ to, and simply press themself closer.

Gerard's skin smells the tiniest bit like lavender, same as his hands, and it's so soft, like down against their cheek.

Gerard pets their forehead tenderly, fingers brushing unkempt hair from their face, cradling one side of their head. "You're so good for me, little one…." He purrs, "You do bad things sometimes, but that's okay…."

Grant mumbles incoherently, suckling on the fingers in their mouth. When they're slowly drawn out, leaving a trail of saliva on their chin and their cheek, they sigh, a slight shake in their voice. They press their lips to one breast, sucking gently on the soft swell of it. They seem smaller without a bra holding them up, pushing them together, but they don't mind.

"Mhm, yeah…. Just like that, baby…. So good for mommy…." Gerard coos, a breathy, pleased note to his voice. 

He calls himself that sometimes, and Grant without fail, shivers and squirms each time.

"Just want attention, don't you?" He murmurs, and when Grant moans against his nipple, eyes glassy, he pets their hair again, smiling.

"There's my good baby…."


End file.
